Is This?
by MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Here is the story of Eren coming to grips with his true feelings. What he really feels and about who. This is a sort of spin-off from my other story, Reactions, but you don't necessarily have to read it to understand. This will eventually contain guy on guy romance. So if you're not a fan of that, you probably shouldn't read this. Rated T for now, but may change.


**So here is the story behind Eren's secret love life! So unlike the Armin X Erwin fic I put out this is going to be taking place after the events of Reactions begin. Specifically just after chapter 7, though you don't need to read that to really comprehend what's going on, it might clear some things up. Especially in this chapter.**

 **A short explanation as to what's going on: this is an AU wherein a laptop was found and a correspondence between Eren and the gang and people from, basically, our dimension begins. In exchange for information on the world, the group receives a video, image, or other form of media to react to, taping their responses and sending it to the group of teens. This story begins after Levi almost died of laughter when he and Eren watched the video** _ **Wait Eren**_ **by** _ **Go Away.**_ **Erwin comes in, sees the video, apologises to Eren while simultaneously explaining that he had never seen Levi laugh so hard before sending the embarrassed teen to bed.**

 **Well, that was a much longer summary than I expected… But that's basically it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Once I'm happy with the amount of my face hidden in the pillow, my mind begins to reel. Commander Erwin had… Thanked me? For what? Being embarrassed? That was the most embarrassing part! I could feel the red still simmering on my cheeks. Damn you Levi! Damn you for laughing! And damn those stupid kids who made me watch that! I was seething, angry at my embarrassment. Enraged at the whole situation. Damn everything! I fume into my pillow, not noticing when I was drifting off until I was waking up the next morning with a groan.

I roll over to face the ceiling and grimace at the faint light coming in to the room. After a moment I sit myself up with a grunt and slide my hands down my face, rubbing a bit harder at my eyes. I get myself up and dressed, I stay in the room just a moment longer before leaving for breakfast. I'm joined halfway there by a much too chipper Armin, talking about this and that when suddenly.

"So what was it yesterday?" He asks, looking up at me intently.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I ask, tugging at one of the ends of the string laced through my shirt. "What happened yesterday?" He looks at me disbelieving and I know why. I'm stuttering, avoiding eye contact, glancing around nervously. I know precisely what he means, but I was not about to explain to him what it was I was forced to sit through yesterday. Twice even! Damn Levi. Armin looks at me even more skeptically.

"Come on Eren." He looks up at me while grabbing onto my arm and pushing out his lower lip. "You know what I mean..."

"I… I don't want to talk about it." I finally give in with a sigh, I can feel the heat returning to my cheeks, turning them a bright red.

"Fine. We're talking later, though." He releases his hold on me, looking a bit stern as we walk into the dining area.

"Sure thing." I reply, rolling my eyes. He would forget. I knew it. We sit and talk with the others, laughing and eating before being dismissed to training. Once we're finally done for the day and are released to do what we want, I shower and go back to my room. I needed time to actually think about what had happened. Why was I really so angry about it? It wasn't Levi's fault and Erwin has never, and never would, do something like that. So why am I mad?

I muse to myself as I walk into my room, ready to flop onto the bed and just think. But I wasn't able to do that thanks to the small blond sitting there. "What is it Armin?" I ask, snappier than I intended.

"We're talking. What did you have to look at, or watch, this time? It's clearly bothering you." He says, moving on the bed so I can sit beside him. I take him up on the offer, laying on my side next to him, rolling so I could see his gleaming yellow hair as he turned to look at me.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I just need time to think." I see my friend's slim eyebrows come together, his lips pursed, but he lets out a huff of a breath and gives a curt nod before laying beside me. He too is on his side as he looks me in the face.

"Okay, but I am here if you need to talk. And I'm sure Captain Levi, Commander Erwin, or Squad Leader Hanji would be willing to help as well." I curl up my lip a little bit. None of those seemed like good options. Levi would laugh at me again, Hanji would ask too many questions to really be of help, I didn't really know what to say to Armin, and Erwin was the problem, in a sense.

"I know, I'll come talk to you if I need to." I decide Armin was probably the best choice to talk to about what was going on in my mind if I wanted to talk at all. "I promise. I just… Right now I just need to think." I bit my lip and look at him, knowing he understands.

"Okay... I'm going now, alright?" He says, sitting up and getting off the bed. He comes over to ruffle my hair as I nod.

"Go get some sleep. You need it." I call after him before the door shuts and I'm left to my thoughts. Once the blond is gone, I sigh and sit up again. I wouldn't be able to sleep and I couldn't clear my head in these suffocating walls. I leave my room and head toward Levi's office, knocking softly on the door. I wanted to alert him to my presence, but not have him get pissy with me because I knocked so loudly I disturbed him.

"Come in." I hear the exasperated voice of the captain and I push open the door, pausing as it cracks open enough to see inside.

 **So sorry, but this is where I'm leaving it for tonight. I need to catch up on some much-needed sleep, but I will be updating soon enough with a new story for Jean in his love triangle and relationship drama. That will begin at the end of chapter 8 of Reactions.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**


End file.
